Aria 'Contiello' Morningale
Appearance Aria is an average height person but no less regal for her average stature. She has semi long pitch black hair braided down her back in a single braid, her face has straighter hair around it, often falling into her eyes if not pinned up. her eyes are a strange off sea green and blue mix, slightly silver tinted. Her skin is uncommonly pale even for her family. She wears a middle length skirt and long sleeved blouse, both of a pale bluegreen. A twin headed snake scarf always drapes around her neck, actually being her parasite in disguise. Drevix: His body is an almost metalic silver and his eyes are a piercing acid green. His scales seem smooth but are very sharp, almost like razors, but he seems to be able to control when they cut. He has almost a crown of short spikes around his neck at the back of his head. Weapons/abilities Aria uses a parasite, Drevix; a viper-like serpent with 2 heads as her weapon, as well as some minor martial arts skills. Drevix acts as a grapple, as well as a bladed whip. He seems to slither from her sleeves and collar, but how they are bound is unidentified. She dances as she fights, her moves very acrobatic and elegant, to a lethal degree. from her time almost claiming the Heart she seems to have gained strange powers. Drevix: his poison is a very dangerous neurogenic toxin combined with some form of 'soul' poison (for lack of any truly fitting phrase) that directly affects a victims very essence as well as physically harming their nerves. His scales are razor sharp and he seems to be exceptionally lengthy and flexible. His bites are almost inescapable till he releases, but then it's too late. attitude Aria is a kind girl with an unstable mind and a dangerous quest. She often apologizes to people even during a fight and hates hurting people. However kind at heart she is she does have a lingering mental 'break' that causes her to become irrational, violent, and very cruel, almost like she herself is the Skullgirl. Drevix: is a parasite whom is rather odd. He is immature and rather quiet for a parasite, but he is powerful and loyal. He intervenes when Aria begins to lose herself in her shattered mind. And would die to protect her, which is very unlikely with her skills but possible nonetheless. bio In her childhood, Aria was an innocent young girl from a wealthy family, her mother named her Aria and gave her middle name after a family her father told her had the most beautiful singing voices. Aria aspired to become a famous performer from a young age, and quickly discovered a natural talent for dancing. The finest tutors in all the land were brought to her residence to teach her, along with Alexandra, who had been her friend for as long as she could remember. She excelled quickly in the art, and especially enjoyed performing alongside her friend. That all changed one fateful day about three years ago, when Alexandra fell deathly ill. Aria soon ran away, secretly chasing after the legendary Skull Heart. Having Contiello in her name is dangerous, even if it is just memento, and so all her life she had had private tutoring in minor self-defense. That training is how she managed to work her way to the heart, alive and only slightly injured. She looked on the heart with an almost fearful desire, “I can use this to save her.” Just as she reached for the heart and began to make her wish, her phone went off in her pocket. She answered it and heard wonderful news, Alex would be alright. She felt uneasy in the Skull Heart's presence, but with all the stories of it she had once been told, she supposed that was natural for an artifact of its caliber. Aria left the heart were it rested and left, her life returning to normal. Two years after the fateful encounter, about the time of the rise of Marie, Aria was overcome by a strong urge to go and claim the Skull Heart. She initially dismissed these urges, but the desire only grew until she felt she would go completely insane if she did not hunt down the Heart. . She began secretly training to get strong enough to find it. While she was training she encountered what she thought was just a strange snake, until it spoke. “You train for ssssomething? If it isssss power, I can offer that.” The two talked for a while until Drevix, as he called himself, showed his second head and said he was a parasite. Aria spoke a little longer than agreed that she would be his host, if he made her powerful enough to reach her goal. Aria spent an entire year training alongside Drevix, using him as a bladed whip. Her skills from dancing allowed her to preform beautiful and deadly twirling and lashing attacks. To hide Drevix she recommended that he act like a piece of clothing, he had taken to laying around her neck casually and that helped hide him. As more time passed she gradually became less mentally stable, and Alex and her parents worried for her. Late in the night, she was getting ready to leave when Alex walked into her room. Aria was about to lie, but came clean and told Alex everything. Alex thought it all a joke, until Drevix backed up Aria's story. Aria tried to leave Alex, but Alex persuaded Aria to let her come for moral support. They set out secretly to once again hunt for the Skull Heart. She is not quite sure if she wants to claim the heart or destroy it, which is causing an incredible amount of damage to her mind. Drevix: not much about his past is known, however he seems to have an almost impossibly close connection to his host. He desires the heart for unknown reasons and always avoids discussing them. Origin A fancharacter i came up with after playing skullgirls. I somewhat based her off my favorite character Squigly, hence the dancer MO; to parallel Squigly being a singer. i enjoyed the story and style of the game so much i put a large amount of time (and to annoy CF) into her, so i hope you all enjoy. Trivia Some quote ideas and moves that popped into my head while creating her. in the spirit of the game i had a few other quotes but i kind of forgot them. "my reasson for chassing after the heart? uuur.....uuuum........to get rid of it of coursse. Ssssame asss you." "you seek the heart?" "yesssss they do, for sssselfisssh gainssss." Serpent Lashing – (Lvl1) --- Aria throws Drevix to full length, grabbing the foe with his fangs, then she lashes them 3 times, the third juggling them into the air and sending them flying. (weak lingering poison.) Demented Venom (Lvl1) --- Aria lets Drevix move on his own, lashing out with both heads in a savage flurry attack, causing dangerous amounts of poison. (can be extended to a second stage, doing even more damage at the cost of another point.) Insane Dance (Lvl3) --- “Let's sing a song to lighten our spirits." “la lalalaaa lala laaalala” Aria loses her mind and begins dancing around, lashing out with Drevix at every chance, him spraying venom as she swings him. * "Aria, ssstop! You're going to hurt yourssself." * "Deep breathsss, deep breathsss...we can't afford to lossse our mind thisss early." * "Calm down...we have to ssstay focusssed." Hearts Call (LvL5) --- "are you ssssure you can even do that!" "YES! I! AM!" *The ground splits open and a horde of the dead swarm out, attacking in a maelstrom of death for a short time.* "sssuch power, jusst from touching it onssss." *the dead fall apart and the fissure closes* Category:Varogons characters